The Last Star
The Last Star Here's What's Going On: * These are all Bramblestar's Storm Allegiances, so, Seedpaw is still alive. * Dustpelt does not die * Squirrelflight doesn't have kits yet * Graystripe, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm retire to the elders. * Snowpaw's mentor is Dovewing cause I want it to be * Cinderheart moves to the queens den to have Lionblaze's kits. '''ALLEGIANCES '''(ThunderClan) Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Amberpaw Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dewpaw Berrynose- Cream-colored tom Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Lilypaw Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice, Seedpaw Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat Molewhisker- Brown-and-cream tom Apprentices: Amberpaw- Pale ginger she-cat Dewpaw- Gray and white tom Snowpaw- White, fluffy tom Lilypaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Seedpaw- Golden-brown she-cat Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat Elders: Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle Graystripe- Long haired gray tom. Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom Prologue The stars were glistening in the moonlight. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled the cats' pelts and made the trees whisper and the grass dance. A cat with a starry pelt walked up to a cat with a flame colored pelt. "Firestar. There is no more time to grieve. Just because the Dark Forest battle is over doesn't mean that there aren't other threats." the blue gray she-cat said to Firestar. "She didn't have to die Bluestar." Firestar whispered. Bluestar lashed her tail. "No cat deserved to die. It was the Dark Forest's fault and her destiny. You must accept it." she hissed, thinking of how many cats died because of the Dark Forest. Firestar looked at her with hopeless eyes. "Why have you really come here? I know it wasn't just to talk about Spottedleaf." Firestar said. Bluestar whispered into his ear. "Beware of the last star." she mewed as she faded into mist. Firestar looked down at his former clanmates, all sleeping soundly. He narrowed his eyes at Bramblestar and entered his dream. Firestar saw Bramblestar looking at Tigerstar in the dream. "Bramblestar. Come now. I have something to share with you." he mewed gently. Bramblestar looked at him in surprise but got up to his paws and followed Firestar. After they got to their destination, Firestar started talking. "Beware of the last star." Firestar whispered. "What to you mean?" Bramblestar asked. Firestar shook his head. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." he said as he faded away. Chapter 1: